


time whets the fang

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Infertility, M/M, Minor Injuries, Omega Armitage Hux, Omega Kylo Ren, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Snoke Being a Dick, fleeting mention of mpreg, inspired by the snoke comic, thats an understatement, theyre soft but sad and suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: As an alpha, Supreme Leader Snoke believes he has free reign to do whatever he wishes with the omegas beneath him, including his apprentice and top general.He may wind up regretting his arrogance.





	time whets the fang

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random drabble idea I had thanks to the Snoke comic. I usually go for the alpha Kylo/omega Hux dynamic but I also enjoy omega/omega content, so I wanted to dip into that!
> 
> Warning that this fic includes things like abuse from Snoke towards both Hux and Kylo, as well as infertility. It's referenced rather than direct, but it's still there.

General Hux is on shift when Kylo Ren returns from the mission to Dagobah, but when he returns to his quarters he finds the other omega already sitting on the bed waiting for him. His presence and scent are welcome, inhabiting the space they had left for so long. The dark bruise and split scab on his cheek, however, are not. 

“Please tell me it was some kind of vile monster that did that to you,” Hux says with spent hope, forgoing taking off his boots as he kneels onto the bed beside Kylo without preamble. 

Kylo snorts—a dead, miserable thing. “You’re not far off.”

That all but confirms it. Hux sees red as Kylo hangs his head, eyes dun and staring at where his strong hands rest uselessly in his lap. 

It’s nothing new, and not a kind of suffering reserved just for Kylo. Hux too carries scars, though Snoke favors raising him by the neck and tossing him about rather than striking him directly, splitting his skin open on his ring or nail. Often, Hux has found himself in this same position, only reversed—with Kylo summoning the analgesic properties of the Force to his fingertips as he gently massages the ache away from the bruises cloaking Hux’s throat. 

The familiarity of this ritual stings Hux deep. Men as strong and highly ranked as they are should not suffer such indignities—no matter the nature of their birth, the makeup of their bodies. No matter whether someone else thinks ownership over them is an inalienable right. 

Hux hates looking at the cloud of mottled skin and blood swelling in his mate’s face, so he moves to retrieve bacta from the refresher, only for Kylo to grab him by the wrist.

“Don’t,” Kylo whispers, voice hoarse and tremulous, “that’s not the part of me that’s hurting.”

Hux stares at nothing for a moment, unfocused on purpose in order to compose himself. He remains kneeling on the bed as he comes back into himself, though once he does he carefully urges Kylo to lie down. Kylo goes, watching Hux with a ghost of relief in his eyes, dark hair fanning out against even darker sheets. Hux moves carefully, never straying too far from Kylo as he gathers pillows from the headboard to tuck around the other omega’s body. Once finished building what can only be described as a small, plush fort, Hux sheds his greatcoat and uniform jacket, laying them around and atop Kylo like blankets. Kylo keeps still and lets him do it, moving only to release the occasional listless breath. Hux would usually shelter him in their shared nest after an encounter with Snoke, but Kylo had destroyed it in a fit of rage before leaving for Dagobah, so this would have to do for now. 

Hux wants to lay beside Kylo but fears crowding and overwhelming him. Instead he straddles the other omega’s hips and rests his palms against the sheets on both sides of Kylo’s head. Not so much lying atop him as curving above his body, spine arched in his best, albeit frustratingly human imitation of a shield. 

“It’s alright,” Hux soothes, voice drifting over his mate’s prostrated body, “I have you. He can’t hurt you here.”

A sweet lie, but one they both must believe to escape despair and submit to the cage Snoke has crafted around them. Hux folds his arms to rest forward on his elbows, bringing him closer to Kylo. Broad hands settle on Hux’s hips, urging him nearer. 

Kylo’s favorite place to be scented is beneath those sweetly awkward ears that he usually keeps hidden beneath hair and helmet. A secret place, one of many Hux has uncovered and explored on Kylo’s body. He nests his nose there, letting his long breaths roll over Kylo’s skin, feeling him shiver and relax just a bit. It’s a little victory, but a victory nonetheless. 

Hux has learned to savor these brief moments where it feels like he can comfort Kylo more than Snoke can hurt him. He worries if he doesn’t take the time to ground Kylo in affection and safety, that everything about him will start to ebb away under the onslaught of abuse. 

Hux presses a kiss below Kylo’s ear, right over a scatter of dark moles tucked away there. He trails down Kylo’s slanted jaw line with alternating chuffs and kisses, marking over the dirt and filth of Dagobah—as well as the sinister, overbearing scent of _ alpha, _stuck to Kylo’s skin as if trying to warp him into something he wasn’t. 

Hux knows Snoke means to strip Kylo of every last scrap of his omega nature, until he is nothing more than a bloodied meat to be reshaped and reborn. He hates to admit it, but it frightens him, to think of his mate slipping away. Hux treasures the very aspects of Kylo that Snoke hates most—the protectiveness and gentle manner he shows only in private, that ferocity that neither condescending biology holobooks nor haughty, old-fashioned Imperial alphas would ever expect from the least of the three types. 

All traits that made Kylo unique, that kept Hux at his side despite their nature putting them at odds. All traits Snoke wanted ablated from his soul so he could craft Kylo how he saw fit. 

“What happened?” Hux whispers once he feels Kylo start to melt into the makeshift nest, when there’s enough of Hux’s scent on his face and neck to soothe both of their agitation. The intensity of Kylo's distress makes Hux suspect Snoke had done something more severe to him than the customary mistreatment the pair have grown used to, an inkling which is all but confirmed for Hux when he sees dark remembrance flicker across Kylo’s face. He almost thinks to retract his question and forget, forget their suffering until this all happens again, but then Kylo starts to speak. 

“There was a cave, he...he wanted me to kill whatever was inside…to let go of foolish longing and hope.”

“...What was inside?” Hux asks after a moment of silence, knowing no matter what he will not like the answer. Kylo closes his eyes and furrows his brow, as if he can see the insides of the cave painted against the trembling lids. 

“My uncle. My parents. But more...more than just that…”

Hux realizes what Kylo saw next before he even says it. 

“...You.”

Something unsettling crawls on the back of Hux’s neck. He presses closer to Kylo in order to shake it off, their still-clothed bellies nearly touching. 

“You saw me there? In the cave?”

“Yes.” Kylo’s throat tightens in a pained swallow. “I saw you. Then I saw me...but not me. Not how I am now. How I could be, if we were...”

Pain leaches through Hux’s chest at the sorrow, the wistfulness in Kylo’s voice. There were times in the past where they had laid in bed, unable to sleep as they licked fresh wounds or relished in the aftermath of sex, and talked. Like a normal couple, not a wayward dark warrior and a stiff, cold general. Always about futile, impossible things that nonetheless seemed so believable in those moments, as they dozed off to the place where such dreams could be. 

“There were children, Hux, our…” Kylo takes what should be a deep breath but wavers, broken, “...each of them had your eyes...and I...they…”

_ Children_. Hux draws in his own labored breath and feels his heart leap as if shocked. 

“I couldn’t bear it. Seeing what he stole. So I killed them all,” Kylo gasps, eyes flickering open but not daring to look at his mate, instead at the ceiling in a vacant prayer, “I’m so sorry.” 

Hux clenches his jaw in rage, lips peeling back to show a hint of teeth. 

What Snoke did to him, terrible as it was, can never come close to what he’s forced Kylo to endure. Hux may have scars but they are surface level, skin-deep, pain healed over and faded. Kylo’s, they—they penetrate all the way down to the core, leaving a barren, agonizing wake behind them. 

It was an unforgivable cruelty for Snoke to taunt Kylo with the family he’d already taken from him. 

A mess of apologies drips from Kylo’s lips, words blending into one another. For a moment, Hux wants nothing more than to hunt Snoke down, rip him apart, and blow his remains out the airlock, but he swallows down his own anger. Even killing the source of their misery is less important than ensuring his fellow omega isn’t alone. So Hux leans in and kisses those pink, quavery lips, trying to stem the pleas to a halt before they make him ill. 

“Kylo.” Hux cups his face, stroking his thumb beneath his eye. Kylo whimpers at the touch. “_Hush_.” Hux kisses him again, and again, words interposed between each one. “It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t real, _ they _ weren’t real. They were only illusions,” he says, as if intangible things could never hurt them. As if their stolen future didn’t weigh deep in the marrow of their bones every day, as Snoke drew it further and further away from their grasp. 

As if similar illusions hadn’t haunted Hux’s dreams. 

“I’ll kill him,” Kylo swears with glistening eyes, “I won’t let him rip us apart. I’ll get stronger, and I’ll kill him. I swear.”

It’s a traitorous thought, but one they’ve shared many times in the quiet of the bedroom. Hux suspects Snoke already knows what lies in the hearts of his co-commanders, but still considers them beneath him—two omega whelps unable to lay as much as a scratch on the alpha that held their leashes. 

Kylo’s wet eyes dissolve into tense sobbing. Hux’s stomach twists into a knot but he manages to hold back his own angry tears for the time being. He picks at the edge of the makeshift nest, draping the arms of his uniform about Kylo’s shoulders, spreading more of his scent over his body. As Kylo continues to weep, Hux raises his lips to his forehead and hushes him with a dry kiss. He rests one hand on Kylo’s chest, feeling his strength tremble and heave, as the other careful cards its fingers through his hair. 

“You’re strong,” Hux murmurs against Kylo’s forehead, “I know you can do it. I know you can save us.”

He says it, though he knows deep down that even a power as raw as Kylo’s most likely couldn’t slay Snoke and free them both from his horrifying control. It would be hopeless, a fool’s venture, for Kylo to engage his Master, duel him one on one. Both of them are well aware of what Snoke is capable of, how deep the gulf in power between them yawns. Hux has envisioned the scene himself many times—Kylo throwing himself headlong into battle, only to be struck down by the cruel alpha’s might and thrown dead at Hux’s feet. Giving him only a scant moment to mourn, before Snoke killed him too—or worse, kept him to breed a crop of more competent officers. 

No. One wild dog is not enough to bring Snoke to his knees. One pair of jaws alone cannot rip out that withered throat. 

But Kylo isn’t alone. Not anymore. 

Hux closes his eyes, resting their foreheads together. He hushes Kylo’s whimpers and rubs their noses in a chaste kiss. After a moment spent nuzzling Kylo lifts his hand to interlace with Hux’s—they give each other a desperate squeeze, a vow, right above the enduring throb of Kylo’s heart. 

Snoke should know that beaten whelps hone the sharpest fangs. 

What he doesn’t know will kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Snoke better watch his back. 
> 
> I'd love to know what you think! I have another omega/omega fic in the works, but I'm not sure if it's a dynamic people like as much. So if you do like it let me know!
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
